


Drink Me

by GrinningFlowers



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Memories, Post-Avengers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningFlowers/pseuds/GrinningFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki recall what was mostly their beginning: When they finally had that drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [something_poison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_poison/gifts).



The first time Tony and Loki began to realized they had a lot in common was when they were drinking together. It'd gotten emotional and painful, so they often pretended it never happened, even though it was what mostly began their relationship.

Loki was serving his sentence on Midgard due to Thor's persuassion (or "pathetic gravelling" like his brother put it) with the All-Father, and he now had to help the Avengers, mostly because he'd be able to help immensely with the oncoming invasion of the "Mad Titan" and the Other. The team had been a bit iffy on the whole matter but eventually concented, much to Director Nick Fury's displeasure. It was soon after the awkward welcoming into the team that Tony had suggested a drink with the god of mischief, stating with a smirk that he still owed him one.

Tony couldn't help but laugh as he watched Loki sit elegantly at his bar, back straight, chin high, and hands folded, every bit of his posture stating 'I am still a prince and I am better than you.' This guy knew how to display arrogance beautifully, just as good as Tony if not matter, if he did say so himself.

"What are you snickering at?" Loki demanded, looking accusingly at the drink the inventor was sliding towards him, causing Tony to laugh even harder.

"Nothing, nothing," he waved away the question, sitting down next to the diety who was obviously still pissy over having to be on a realm surrounded by 'ants.' "Just have your drink, Reindeer Games."

"Do not call me that," he growled, throwing back the drink, only to have his face twist at the burn as it when down his throat. "What is this?"

"Scotch. Takes a while to get used to," Tony stated, pouring Loki another drink when he pushed the tumbler towards him again.

"It's interesting," he stated simply, taking a small sip from it.

"Yeah. It isn't te best tasting stuff, but it's good for numbing." Loki raised a delicate brow as he drank more, it being a way of asking for him to continue. Tony snorted at that, "Sorry honey, but if we're going to talk more about this I need to be a hell of a lot more drunk."

"Why must you call me such demeaning names?"

"They aren't demeaning, they're like a form of acceptance I guess. You're going to be staying here so you're going to be part of the team, one of us," Tony shrugged before smiling crookedly at the diety who looked utterly stunned, but soon composed himself.

"I do not understand, why allow me into your lives so easily?"

"Why not?"

"I destroyed so many lives, I tried to rule you, Stark, that's not something you just forgive."

"True, but Thor told us about the mind control and we all make mistakes. Christ, I'm the king of mistakes! So why should I judge you when I know where you're coming from, kind of."

Another stunned silence before Loki drank more, keeping his gaze on the amber liquid as it moved towards him. Tony gulped down his own liquor, watching from the corner of his eyes as Loki opened and closed his mouth several times, looking for something to respond with, soon settling on a rather suspicious and accusatory question,

"How could you possibly understand? How could a simple _mortal_ have any idea where a god's troubles come from?"

"I can because I've hurt others and I have major daddy issues too. I know what it's like to want to prove yourself, to be accepted." That was the perfect and worst thing to say at the same time to say to Loki.

"He is not my father! I do not need to be accepted or need to prove myself either you imbecile!" Loki slammed his glass down and stood, glaring daggers at Tony and letting some raw emotion out for once.

Being the fire-starter that he was, the man of iron turned towards the time bomb that was now Loki and asked skeptically, "Sure about that? I know that expression in your eyes Loki, it isn't strength, it's the look someone has when they need something." He pointed at the fiery god's face for emphasis, "And you need to be accepted." That was when Tony met the fist of Loki Laufeyson, followed by a reunion with his floor. It was unpleasant.

"Do not pretend to know me, Anthony Stark!" The god snarled from above him, fists clenched at his sides. For some reason instead of getting angry at gaining a harsh, telling bruise he grinned in understanding.

"I don't need to pretend, because I already do know you." He pushed himself up and stared Loki in the face, "You're the one that needs to stop pretending." Loki made animalistic sound before grabbing Tony roughly by the back of the neck, the engineer having a brief thought of 'I'm going out the window again,' before a chaste kiss was placed on his lips. Tony wasn't even had the chance to return it (which he would have because a _God_ was kissing him) Loki was gone.

The next day Loki returned, asking for another drink, which Tony gladly gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the tumblr prompt I received called Drink Me for SpeakingFiguratively. I apologize if this wasn't what you wanted, I tried my best, so I hope you enjoy it somewhat. :)


End file.
